


Love, Honor, Cherish

by celli



Category: Pod Save America (RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrepentant Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: The three of them get married on Lovett’s birthday.It’s a good break in the news cycle for a honeymoon, Jon says.It’ll be a beautiful beach wedding, Emily says.It’s my birthday, Lovett says.They’re all right, but Lovett’sright.





	Love, Honor, Cherish

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to angelsaves for posting assistance! Please stay on this side of the fourth wall and don't share this fic with anyone named in it.

The three of them get married on Lovett’s birthday. _It’s a good break in the news cycle for a honeymoon_ , Jon says. _It’ll be a beautiful beach wedding_ , Emily says. _It’s my birthday_ , Lovett says.

They’re all right, but Lovett’s _right._

A producer friend of Lovett’s has a house with a deck overlooking the beach in Malibu, and everyone crowds in: parents, siblings, friends (of the pod) (and otherwise) ( _just kidding_ , Lovett says, _they’re all friends of the pod_ ). Alyssa holds the bouquet Lovett designed for Emily, Andy and Tommy have the rings, and Pundit and Leo are Best Dogs.

Emily and Jon had elaborate vows written before Lovett finally admitted that he couldn’t be that emotional in public, so a series of increasingly mushy letters ( _intimate_ , Jon says) ( _mawkish_ , Lovett says) ( _vulnerable_ , Emily says, and Lovett writes the next one) are exchanged in private and then in public:

Lovett vows _to love, honor, cherish, and never be the last to forgive...within reason;_

Jon vows _to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, in hot Ohio summers and cold Long Island winters;_

Emily vows _to respect, trust, help, and care, and to ask for the same when she needs them._

Tommy takes the dogs and they spend the first night of their honeymoon in a nearby hotel _so we’re not too tired for the flight_ , Emily says, and _so we’re not too tired for the sex_ , Lovett says.

 _Lovett’s right_ , Jon says.

Emily lies back on the bed and coaxes Lovett down on top of her, facing Jon. Jon sucks a bruise into Lovett’s thigh while Emily does the same on his neck. Lovett has a lot to say but nothing that really makes any sense, and they know they’ve succeeded when he doesn’t say anything at all. Jon blows Lovett while Emily whispers her favorite parts of her vows into his ear, then Jon and Emily fuck while Lovett lies with his arm across Emily’s stomach. Maybe he stutters out part of his vows, too.

The next morning they’ll crowd around the breakfast tray and giggle as Lovett pulls out his finest material - at least Emily and Jon will think so. And then they’ll run the shower out of hot water, dress and pack, and head off for Hawaii, _because what this marriage needed was more beaches_ , Lovett will say right before Emily and Jon shove him under a wave.

But tonight they’re naked and a little sticky and wrapped in each other, and Lovett sets his hand next to Emily’s and Jon’s on the bed so he can see all three of their rings.

 _I love you_ , they say.


End file.
